Blog użytkownika:Sz.F./Całkiem nowa historia
Część I Władca Ciem kolejny raz rozgoryczony porażką: - Nooroo detransformacja! - Panie moj... - Ucisz się, jak mam pokonać Biedronkę i Czarnego kota?!- krzyknął Władca Ciem - Mistrzu, już to mówiłam, ale może tym razem Pan zrozumie, miracula służą dobru już od tysięcy lat.- powiedziała Nooroo ze smutkiem - Mówiłem już, że najpierw zemszczę się na kimś! - Ale mistrzu, na kim?-spytała przestraszona - Na twoim starym znajomym, a resztę szczegułów powiem ci w swoim czasie.- mówiąc to schował broszkę do kieszeni wewnętrznej koszuli - Już chyba wymyśliłem podstęp, który ich z pewnością zgubi- powiedział ze złowieszczym śmiechem Część II Władca Ciem w normalnej postaci mówi sam do siebie: - Gdzieś chyba otym słyszałem... A,tak przecież to było w tej księdze! Po dłuższej chwili. -Zaraz gdzie ona się podziała?! W tym samym czasie. Do Paryża z Niemczech przyjeżdża rodzeństwo czternastolatków, bliżniaki Malcoln i Rey do swojej cioci Anastazji na wakacje. - Ciociu Nastusiu możemy pozwiedzać Paryż?- mówi Rey - Niech wam będzie dzieciaki, ale wrućcie do wieczora. - Dobrze ciociu. Parę godzin poźniej - Paryż to piękne miasto, chyba nawet piękniejsze od Berlina.- powiedział Malcoln - Masz całkowitą rację. Wtem zobaczyli jakiegoś mężczyznę biegnącego ku nim. W następnej chwili napastnik przewrócił ich obojgu oraz ukradł torebkę Rey. Malcon biegł ile miał sił w nogach ale nie dogonił mężczyzny. Rey upada na kolana i zaczyna płakać Chwilę potem - O jak miło że nawet w takich miastach są jeszcze ludzie dający mi kandydatów na złoczyńców.-zaśmiał się złowieszczo Władca Ciem- lećcie do nich moje małe Akumy i zawładnijcie tą dwujką. Za jakiś czas - Witaj Wielki Mścicielu i Szybka Zgubo, jestem Władca Ciem, daję wam moc dzięki której odzyskacie zaginionom zgubę. Wzamian chcę tylko jednej rzeczy. Czy się zgadzacie? -Tak, Władco Ciem.- powiedzieli razem Część III Parę godzin wcześniej. Górne piętro piekarni: - Marinette śniadanie! - Dobrze już schodzę Mamo!- krzyczy Marinette Po jakimś czasie - Jak się spało curciu? - Jakoś..... nie mogłam zasnąć.- mówi ziewając- Mamo, Tato mogę się za chwilę spotkać z Aylą koło Wieży Eifla? - No dobrze.- mówi Tata - Ale najpierw posprzątaj w swoim pokoju.- dopowiada Mama - Dzięki .Kocham was.- mówi wchodząć na górę Na osobności: - (pisze)Hej Ayla, spotkajmy się za chwilę koło Wieży Eifla. ''- O.K. Marinette''. Następny kwadrans Marinette stoi koło Wieży Eifla, wtem niespodziewanie dostrzega w oddali Adriena idącego w jej stronę: - Tikki co tu robi Adrien?- mówi Marinette do swojego kwami w kieszeni kurtki - Skąd mam wiedzieć?- odowiada Tikki - Idzie tu!- mówi panikująca Marinette- schowaj się! -Cześć Marinette.- wita się Adrien -Czczcześć Aaadrien.- odpowiada jąkając się- Cco ty tuuu robisz? -Ayla dzwoniła że chesz się ze mną spotkać.- odpowiada - Ach ta Ayla- mruczy - Pszepraszam, co mówiłaś? - A nic!- szybko odpowiada Marinett - Może pójdziemy na wieżę pogadać? -No dobrze. Chwilę póżniej - Marinette,a jak to mieć takich rodziców jak ty?- pyta Adrien - No wiesz, są bardzo fajni, wyrozumiali, robią dobre jedzenie, ale są strasznie wścipscy. - To dobrze, a wiesz co powiedziałaś to bez jąkania się. - Masz rację!- wykrzyknęła zdziwiona- Czekaj ,a jak to być synem Gabriela Agreste'a - Ciężko, jest tak zapracowany że nawet mnie niezauważa. - Przykro mi. Po dłurzszej chwili milczenia: - Grasz wjeszce w Mecha Strike'a?- spytał w końcu - Tak oczywiście jeśli chcesz możesz do mnie przyjść to razem zagramy.- powiedziała Marinette- Adddrien może byś poszedł dziś wieczorem ze mną do kina. - Dobra. Do wieczora. - Dobrze. Pa. - Cześć. Zachwilę - Marinette nie poznaję cię.- mówi Tikk- Jak ty to zrobiłaś? - No, niewiem pomyślałam że to idealna okazja. Część IV Wczesny wieczór Marinette i Adrien spotykają koło kina: - Ładnie wyglądasz Marinette. - Bardzo dziękuję, a na jaki film pójdziemy?- pyta dziewczyna - Jesz niewiem, chodźmy zobaczyć co mają. Wtem u jednego z pracowników kina w radiu leća wiadomości: - Koło Wieży Eiffla znajdują się dwaj złoczyńcy Wielki Mszciciel i Szybka Zguba, napastnicy pobili mężczyznę Pierre'a Morel'a. Mężczyzna był już wiele razy karany za małe przestępstwa. A teraz pogoda... Marinette wiedziała że to kolejni super złoczyńcy teraz miała ciężki wybór : Czy iść do kina z Adrienem, czy może pokonać złoczyńców. - Adrien wybacz- pszeprasza- ale coś mi wypadło, może kiedy indziej się spotkamy? - Prawdę mówiąc mi też coś wypadło. To może jutro? - No dobrze i jeszcze raz pszepraszam. Część V W ciemnym kącie koło kina: - Dobrze zrobiłaś, chociać mi szkoda że nie spotkasz się z Adrienem.- wychyla się Tikki - Będzie jeszcze nie jedna okazja.- mówi z żalem Marinette- A teraz Tikki kropkuj! Po przemianie: - To teraz szybko na Wieżę Eiffla.- mówi sama do siebie. Po jakimś czasie. Biedronka będąc ukryta na dachu budynku przygląda się złoczyńcą. Wielki Mściciel był ubrany w niebieską lajkre, a Szybka Zguba w czerwoną, obydwoje mieli też żółte dynamiczne zdobienia przypominające motyle, oboje też mieli moc szybkości. - Siemka- mówi Biedronka- macie ochotę przegrać jak pozostali. - Pamiętajcie o misji- mówi do złoczyńców Władca Ciem Po tym złoczyńcy uciekli i biedronka nie wiedziała dlaczego. Przecież osoby zakumanizowane zawsze chciały jej miraculum i Czarnego Kota. Ruszyła biegiem za nimi. - Co tam Biedroneczko- odzywa się nagle Czarny Kot - Złoczyńcy mają superszybkość i jest z nimi coś dziwnego, nie chcą naszych miraculów. - Tak? To naprawdę zapowiada się coś dziwnego. A w jakim kierunku pobiegli? - W stronę domu...- jęknęła Marinette- Mistrza Fu! Biegiem, musimy mu pomóc. Trzy minuty później Wszystko w domu Mistrza było poprzewracane, a on sam leżał pobity na podłodze. - Co się stało?- zapytała Biedronka - Zaatakowali nas z zaskoczenia.- odpowiada Mistrz Fu- zabrali moje miraculum i szkatułę z resztą oraz księgę miraculum. Część VI - Musicie ich zatrzymać.- mówi Mistrz ledwo żywy - Zrobimy to, obiecuję.- obiecuje Biedronka Chwilę póżniej W kryjówce Władcy Ciem: - Widzę że spełniliście swoje zadanie.- mówi zadowolony Władca Ciem - Tak nasz panie.- odpowiadają - Dobrze, to teraz przynieście mi miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego kota. - Nie, my już spełniliśmy umowę!- burzy się Wielki Msciciel - No dobra, skoro nie chcecie po dobroci zmuszę was siłą. Zachwilę zadał im taki ból jak Pixelatorowi. Chwilę potem zgodzili się. Za chwilę Biedronka i Czarny Kot odnależli złoczyńców, zaczeła się walka. Przeciwnicy byli zbyt szybcy: - Masz jakiś pomysł gdzie mogą być Akumy?- pyta Czarny Kot - Jeszcze nie, zaraz czekaj!- woła Biedronka, zauważając coś dziwnego- Widzisz te wisiorki w kształcie połamanego serca? To w nich są zapewne akumy. - Możliwe, sprawdźmy to. - Szczęśliwy traf. Co lina, przecież są za szybcy rzeby ich związać. Mam już pomysł, Kocie odciągnij ich uwagę. - Już mruczę z raadości. Będą ganiali za mną jak za kłębkiem wełny. Przez jakiś czas Czarny kot odciągnął uwagę złoczyńców, gdy wszystko było gotowe pobiegł w umówione mejsce, a zaraz jak przekroczył umówiony punkt Biedronka naprężyła linę przywiązaną jednym końcem do latarni. Gdy przeciwnicy upadli bohatorowie wzieli wisiorki i bróbowali zniszczyć: - Co jest?- powiedzieli razem, byli zdumieni faktem że wisiorki nie chciały zostać zniszczone. - Nie rozumiem. - Może trzeba polączyć te połamane serca na wisiorkach. - Wiesz co, to ma nawet sens.- mówi dziewczyna łącząc wisiorki i razem je niszcząc- Koniec waszych rządów małe Akumy! Czas wypędzić złe moce! Szczęśliwy traf! - Czy coś pamiętacie?- zapytali ofiary Władcy Ciem - Niestety nic- odpowiada Malcoln - Ja kojarzę tylko dziwne pomieszczenie z wielkim oknem z widokiem na Paryż, pełne białych motyli.- dodaje Rey - Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe.- mruczy Biedronka pod nosem Po krótkiej chwili - Mistrzu pokonaliśmy napastników, ale niez dołaliśmy jednak odzyskać rzeczy, wiemy jedynie że Władca ciem ukrywa się w jakimś pokoju z widokiem na Paryż. - Wiem kto może nam pomóc Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach